ObiWan's Choice
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: *Chp 6 up* ObiWan's faith to the Order is put to the test when he meets Aleena. But is she really what she seems? This is a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Choice

Rating: R or whatever the new rating system is. Fuck the new rating system, I do what I want. Bitch.

Author's Note: Okay, I've been giving this story some serious thought for a few years, and it sucks. I wrote it when I was thirteen and didn't know shit about shit. This story deserves to be so much better than it is. Think of this as a remake of the old one, only the writing is much better, the characters are more mature and Saturn actually knows a thing or two about the sex stuff.

The point being is that I want to rewrite this story the way I wanted it to be written originally, but I sucked at writing and now I don't. So here we go. I'm turning into George Lucas, but fuck him because most of Episode III was lame. You know, aside from Obi-Wan being damn sexy, all the Obidala hints and the fact that Anakin got his other arm and both legs cut off and then got set on fire. Yes, I am sadistic, yes I hate Anakin. Whatever.

Anyways, Star Wars is not mine. Tragically. Because if it was, I'd be in it and I'd give it another reason to be PG-13 that doesn't have to do with killing kids. :) Obi-Wan's not mine either. If he was I'd be a very happy little girl. Aleena and her cohorts are mine.

Any more questions?

P.S. Blade Celebare, if you're still around, you're gonna love me for this chapter, I swear.

----------

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan Kenobi was handsome young man of about nineteen years of age. He had short sandy brown hair that was shaved and pulled into a small ponytail in the back of his head. A single long braid fell across his shoulder with colored bands signifying what levels of training had been completed. Other Padawans his age had already taken and passed the trials to become a Jedi Knight. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, felt there were obstacles in Obi-Wan's head keeping him from his full potential, one being the fact that he had started becoming more attached to people than he probably should.

Qui-Gon had noticed his behavior, which included frequent late-night outings to visit the same woman. It was generally said that when Jedi participated in such outings that they could not stay with one person for so long. Obi-Wan had been seeing the same girl for several months. It was time for something to be done.

Obi-Wan stood patiently outside the Council chamber waiting for his Master to summon him. He did not understand why everyone was getting so worked up over a little sex. Okay, a lot of sex with a very wealthy, respected and much older woman who had made Obi-Wan her toy. Obi-Wan shrugged it off. He was having plenty of sex with other women as well, not just when the woman's husband was away on business.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, thinking about all the different women he had been with. It really wasn't his fault so many women found him attractive, particularly Lady Celebare. She had approached him in a bar one night several months ago, and who was he to pass up opportunity? It wasn't until several weeks later he found out that she was married and ten years older than he was. He had just shrugged it off. Great sex was great sex, but the members on the Council probably hadn't had sex in years, and it wasn't his fault they'd forgotten what it was like.

Besides, he didn't like her that much. At least not to the point where he'd give up everything for her…

"I think…" he muttered to himself.

A door suddenly opened and his master walked out. "We're going on a mission later this week," he said smugly.

(-o-) -o- (-o-)

Aleena Tarlana was humming happily to herself, standing on her balcony far away on the planet of Kaaleita. She was staying in the huge estate of a wealthy friend, who, aside from having procured most of her money illegally, was quite generous to let her stay. Aleena was eighteen, with long, dark curls that were a strange mix of brown and purple. She was dressed casually, wearing a short black dress with pleats and long bell sleeves. Her curls were pulled back away from her face in two looped braids with tiny braids woven throughout her hair. Her skin was glowing radiantly under the setting sun, and she stared as the normally pale lavender sky began to darken. She looked down out over the estate, watching as the gardener began picking up his tools and heading inside for the day.

The weather was too hot for her formal Jedi attire, and she had a great dislike for traditional robes anyway. If it were up to her she'd wear short dresses and heels all the time. Unfortunately, Mace Windu "refused to let that clothing be worn around the Temple as long as he was on the Council."

Mace is such a prick, she thought to herself as she stretched out her arms high above her head and yawned. She stepped back from the balcony and lifted a leg up, balancing perfectly on one very skinny, very high heeled shoe. She hoped they didn't make her go back to the Temple anytime soon. Her master had just been murdered and she had been sent back to Kaaleita the second she had finished her trials. Aleena had always thought it strange that she hadn't lived at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for more than a month at a time since she was six. She had always lived on Kaaleita and trained with Keera Gani, her master, so she was happy to be back on the planet she truly called home.

She put her leg down and balanced on the other for awhile. A sudden static noise coming from her room startled Aleena and she promptly fell over. She swore loudly and looked up to see a projection of Yoda watching her serenely from across the room. She let out a squeak and jumped up, hurrying over to the projector. She bowed quickly.

"Hello, Master," she said pleasantly. Yoda smiled.

"Good to see you, it is, Master Tarlana," came the answer. Aleena cringed.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking, could you please say 'Mistress' instead?"

"Ah, like your master you are. Believe in that old rule as well, do you?"

"Yes sir."

"Worried I would be, if you didn't."

Aleena smiled. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

"A mission for you, we have. Complicated, it is. Coming to explain it all to you, Master Windu is."

Aleena raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't he just call me?" she asked.

"Find out later, you will. Tomorrow morning, there he will be." The hologram vanished.

"That was a little random," she said to herself. "I wonder what I've done this time."


	2. Chapter 2

A/Ns: Null.

Chapter 2

Mace Windu was not an intimidating man by nature. He was usually very calm and reserved, he rarely became angry. However, it seemed that whenever he had to deal with Aleena Tarlana, his patience was severely tested. He had once made a promise to her mother that he would watch over her, but she could be very difficult. She could be very defiant sometimes, especially regarding his dislike for the short dresses and skirts she liked to wear.

At least her choice of clothing will come in handy for once, he thought to himself as he rang the doorbell of the large estate. He stood there patiently, cursing his many robes and the warm weather of the planet. The large wooden doors opened and he was greeted by a young man with dark hair.

"May I help you?" the young man, undoubtedly the owner's butler, asked.

"I am here to see Aleena Tarlana," Mace replied.

"Miss Leclair has asked that Mistress Tarlana not be disturbed. Is she expecting you?"

"She is."

"Miss Leclair has not informed me that Mistress Tarlana is expecting guests. Even if you are a Jedi, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Mace was immediately annoyed. He sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand, which he then dropped to his side, moving his fingers slightly.

"You will take me to Miss Leclair now."

The butler looked at him with a vacant expression and then nodded. "I will take you to Miss Leclair now."

"Thank you," Mace replied and the butler ushered him in. Mace followed the young man through several rooms until they reached a small lift. The two stepped inside and the left ascended four floors very quickly. The door slid open and the butler led Mace into a large room. A woman was sitting at a desk pouring over several data pads. Her hair was bright red which was mostly pulled out of her face by a tiny black claw whilst the rest spilled over her shoulders. She was dressed in a dark green corset and a long black skirt with slits in the front that went up to her thigh, revealing the tops of her stockings and the garters holding them up. A man was standing in the corner of the room. He was tall and had dark skin and dressed in tight black pants and a tight black shirt. His name was Jac, and he was Jade's bodyguard.

She looked up and her eyes fixed on Mace.

"Have you come to raid my house again, Master Windu?" she asked tiredly.

"No, Miss Leclair. I'm here to see Mistress Tarlana," Mace answered, amused at the fact that she was worried. Despite the fact that her business of running a chain of hotels and nightclubs was legitimate, it was a well-known fact that Jade Leclair dealt with Gardulla the Hutt (under the name Jada-Clare) and the underground spice and slave trades.

"Is she expecting you?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Jade replied. She looked at the butler. "Take him to Mistress Tarlana," she commanded. The butler nodded.

"Thank you," said Mace.

"This way please," he said to Mace. Mace followed him across the hall to a large bedroom painted dark purple. The bed was a large four post with a canopy and had black silk sheets and pillows. The tables on either side of the bed were carved out of ebony, as was the dresser. There was a table in the middle of the room made from black marble which was between two black chairs. There was a set of glass doors leading out to a balcony where Aleena was standing, watching the gardens below her.

"Mistress Tarlana," the butler said loudly. Aleena turned around. "Are you expecting this man?"

Aleena nodded and looked at Mace. She walked back inside, shutting the doors behind her. Her hair was once again pulled back into braids and she was dressed in a short sparkly blue dress with skinny straps and strappy dark blue sandals. The butler bowed shortly and left.

"Hi," she said. Mace looked her over and rolled his eyes.

"I have a mission for you, Aleena," Mace said seriously. He sat down in one of the chairs. Aleena sat across from him. He looked at her and sighed. "I didn't want you to do this, but you're the only who he has never met nor heard of."

"What is it?" Aleena asked brightly. Her face fell when she saw Mace's face.

"There is a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi whom you've never met because you did most of your training on this planet. He has attachment problems and we need to test him."

"How?" Aleena asked curiously.

"We need you to do some acting, Aleena," Mace answered. "We need you to be a bounty hunter. We need you to make him fall in love with you."

Aleena raised an eyebrow. "Master Windu… I don't understand. That's all against the rules. Is this some sort of joke?"

"I'm afraid not," Mace said sullenly. "You have to make it so that he has a very strong attachment to you. Not necessarily love, but it needs to be a strong enough emotion so that he has to seriously consider leaving the Jedi Order."

Aleena's mouth dropped open as she absorbed everything he had just told her. "Master… I can't do that. I won't do that. There's no way it could happen."

"That's what we need to find out, Aleena."

Aleena took a deep breath. This was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to lounge around her home planet mourning her fallen master, not run round playing stupid games. Why had this burden suddenly been given to her? It wasn't her fault that some Padawan had out-of-control hormones and liked to have sex with one particular person. She knew that intuitively because that could be the only possible attachment problem the Council would be worried about. Why should she have to deal with it?

"I can't do it, Master," Aleena sighed, "I can't do that to someone. That's bullshit. I don't care if you need to test him, I won't do it."

"You're not in any position to choose whether or not you accept any mission, young lady." Mace glowered at her. "You are doing this and that's final."

"I'm not a child, _Master_ Windu. I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk down to me. I said I won't do it."

"Your fate has already been decided, Aleena. Your ship leaves tonight for Corellia. You will be met there by Master Jamario Detrinox and a woman named Elysia Saittrix. The two of them will be your guides throughout the mission. Elysia is there to pose as your servant. She is a bounty hunter herself and will be able to teach you their mannerisms and catch you if you should slip from your identity. Master Detrinox will be teaching you how to control your abilities so that Obi-Wan will not be able to sense them. Obi-Wan and his master Qui-Gon Jinn will be staying with you while Master Jinn sorts out other matters on the planet. Do you understand?"

"No," Aleena snapped, completely appalled by the Council's decision to do something like this.

"I will come and get you tonight and escort you to your ship. Hopefully you will have sorted your thoughts out, packed and accepted what you will be doing."

With that, Mace stood up and left the room. He needed a drink. Aleena, on the other hand, stood up and pulled a bottle of vodka from a drawer and took several shots before walking to her closet and throwing her clothes onto the bed. She sat down and rubbed her temples, waiting for the alcohol to take effect so she could do this without anymore thought. She had a feeling that she would be drinking a lot over the next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N's: I did not write Finding Nemo.

(-o-)

Aleena was lying facedown on her bed passed-out when Mace knocked on her door several hours later. In one hand she was holding a half-empty bottle of vodka and her already tiny dress was barely covering her panties. Strange religious music drifted throughout the room and as the door remained unanswered, Mace walked in and studied his surroundings. He let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to Aleena, who was snoring loudly.

"Yes I'm a natural blue…" she murmured, giggling. Mace rolled his eyes, shaking her awake. Aleena jumped in the air and looked around wildly. Mace snatched the bottle out of her hands and glared.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mace said loudly.

"I'm packed…" Aleena slurred, rubbing her eyes and pulling her dress down. "See?" She pointed at her wall, not noticing that her bags lay on the opposite side of the room. She smiled goofily at Mace.

"I cannot believe the nerve you have!! Getting drunk right before you have to leave for a mission!"

"Shhhh," Aleena whispered, putting her finger to his lips. "You told me not to worry about my mission." She stood up on the bed and jumped. "THIS IS ME NOT WORRYING!"

She promptly fell back over, sending the skirt of her dress flying up so it was now covering her waist. She giggled again, reaching to pull it back down. Mace grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her back up.

"You are in so much trouble for this!"

"Pssssh, I bet you do it ALL the time. I've seen Master Yoda high off that spice he keeps in his cane! I know! I've heard you've visited that bro-"

"ALEENA TARLANA!" Mace boomed. "Get up right now or I'll have you scrubbing all the Temple bathrooms with a toothbrush, do you hear me!" He pulled her up and dragged her into the bathroom. He plugged the sink, filled it with water and dunked her head into it. Aleena pulled her head up almost immediately and muffled a scream.

"Stop it!" she whined.

"Get your bags now," Mace commanded. Aleena stumbled out of the bathroom, hitting the doorframe on her way out. She cursed under her breath and picked up the smaller bag, waving her hand. The other floated into the air. She yawned and started to walk out the door, but it closed almost instantly and she wound up walking into it. She started to fall backwards, but Mace caught her. He signed, helping her up.

"Aleena, for the love of the gods," Mace said. "Please. I understand that you're drunk, but you've got to make an effort to make it out to the ship."

Aleena sighed and threw her head back dramatically. "I can't go on! Leave me here! I'll make it somehow!"

"You want too many old holovids," Mace snapped. "Come on."

Aleena sighed again and started to follow Mace grumpily. The two finally made it downstairs, where they were greeted by Jade, Jac and the butler.

"Aleena," Jade said, rushing over to her and giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you could come stay with me. I'm so sorry to hear about Keera."

"Yeah…" Aleena looked away.

"She was truly one of the greatest people I've ever met," Jade continued. She smiled lightly. "She will be missed."

Aleena nodded forcefully, holding back tears. "I'll call you next time I'm around."

"Oh honey, please. Feel free to anytime you like."

"Thank you."

She stumbled away from Jade, who watched as Aleena and Mace left the house. Once the doors had closed, Jade began to wonder what Aleena was going to do next in her life, and whether or not it was going to be good or bad.

Later, as Aleena boarded her ship to Corellia, she looked out at the sky and wished she had never gotten out of bed. She had a bad feeling about this mission, and it was not going away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah. Okay. So I'm watching Episode II right now on Cinemax at my babysitting client's house and let me tell you… that random field scene is still as bad as it was the first time I watched the movie. Like actually. It's just... bad. It's like "Damn GL, what the sam hill were you thinking?"

And Obi-Wan hawt. So hot, in fact, that it needs to be spelled with an "aw" instead of an "o."

Star Wars is not mine. For if it were, there would be none of this "you're not like the sand…" crap going on. Aleena & Co mine. The end.

-----

"Where are you going, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's voice drifted through the hallway. Obi-Wan froze and turned around. His Master was standing at the end of the hallway, watching him intently.

Shit.

"Uhh…" Obi-Wan struggled for the right excuse. Anything is better than telling him he's off to see Lady Celebare again. "I was going out to get a drink."

"I see," Qui-Gon said. "And does this drink involve having sexual relations with one _married_ Lady Celebare?"

"No…" Obi-Wan answered. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not stupid, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said harshly. "We're going on a mission tomorrow. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly. "That's why I want to get it all in now."

"Obi-Wan, you do not need to 'get it all in' at you say. Stop behaving like such a sexually driven being. You are a Jedi. Act accordingly. Now go back to your room and go to bed and be ready to leave early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan sighed, turning to go back into his room. He let out another, heavier sigh as the door slid shut. Obi-Wan stood and waited for his Master's presence to vanish from the floor before he opened the door again.

No way anyone was going stop him from seeing her before he'd be gone for god knows how long. It could be months before they next met. He couldn't wait that long. He descended the floors in the lift and walked out of the Temple without anyone noticing. He hailed a taxi and made his way over to a tall apartment complex on the other side of town.

He stepped out of the cab and walked inside the building. The doorman recognized him immediately.

"Good evening, Master Kenobi," he said, ushering Obi-Wan in. He held in a sigh. How he wished the name was real. He longed for the day when people would refer to him as "Master Kenobi" and look upon him with respect. That day would come soon enough, he thought. Soon enough.

He ascended the lift and walked down the long hallway to the door right at the end. He rang the bell and was greeted by a woman with long blonde hair dressed in a red satin slip and a short red satin robe. Obi-Wan looked her up and down and nodded in approval.

"Hello, Obi-Wan," she cooed. "Please come in. I've been waiting for you."

Obi-Wan grinned, walking in the door. Before he knew it his clothes were gone and he was in bed with Lady Celebare.

Little did he know it would be for the last time.

(-o-)

Aleena took in a deep breath as she felt the ship land. It was time to start the mission.

Also known as the dumbest idea ever to come from the Council's ridiculous minds, Aleena thought spitefully. Seriously, how am I supposed to hide being a Jedi from another Jedi? I guess it's possible, but I can't imagine it would be very easy…

She sighed and stood up upon hearing the announcement that the ship had landed. She headed out and down the ramp, where she was greeted by a tall man with dark skin. He looked to be in his thirties with short cropped hair and a strapping figure.

Aleena found him to be attractive, but realized instantly she had no time for trysts with other Jedi. She had to focus on her mission to have a tryst with one particular Jedi, and that Jedi was not the one sent to help her accomplish this mission.

"Hello," he said, his voice deep. "Are you Master Aleena Tarlana?"

Aleena nodded. "I am. Please, refer to me as 'Mistress'."

"Good lord," he said, looking her up and down. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen," Aleena answered, suddenly embarrassed by her title. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-eight," he replied with a stern look. "Not that that's anything you need to know. I would've expected someone with your title to be a bit… older. Maybe more mature?"

""Excuse me," Aleena snapped. "Just because I'm young doesn't make me immature. Obviously I do well enough to have the Council's trust. Maybe you should think about that next time you decide to be ageist."

"I don't take orders from teenaged girls," the man said. "Even if they're in the good favour of the Council."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I caught your name?"

"Jamario. Jamario Detrinox"

"I see," Aleena said. "Well maybe you could stop insulting me for five minutes and do what you sent here to do? Hmm?"

"Sure thing," Jamario said, turning away from her. "Follow me."

The two walked off towards a speeder nearby and climbed in. They took off

"I am taking you to the place where you and the other two Jedi will be staying. It is now 'your' apartment instead of Elysia's."

"Who's Elysia?" Aleena asked.

"Elysia Saittrix is a bounty hunter and a friend of mine. She's going to teach you the mannerisms of a bounty hunter and I'm going to teach you how to hide your Force powers from him. She will be acting as your servant and will be helping to guide you along as you go to make sure you don't slip up."

"How much could there to being a bounty hunter?" Aleena asked. "It never looked very complicated to me. As long as I don't have to actually hunt bounties…" She looked up at Jamario in horror. "I don't have to actually hunt bounties do I?"

"No you don't actually have to hunt bounties," Jamario replied, rolling his eyes. "Come on. Before we start Elysia has to take you shopping. You can't be running around in Jedi robes all the time. You're using the Jedi Council's credits, so don't go crazy."

"Yeah, okay," Aleena said. Anytime she could get away with using the Council's personal stash of credits to buy something for herself was a good time.

"What's the apartment look like?" Aleena asked after a long silence.

"It's pretty nice actually. It's a two floor apartment. I guess it's what they call a penthouse."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, like I said it's really nice. You'll see in a moment."

"Why's that?"

"Because we're here," Jamario said, landing the speeder. Aleena looked up to see a huge apartment building that seemed to be fifty stories high. It had glossy windows and balconies. Aleena began to wonder what her new dwelling looked like.

"Give me your lightsaber," Jamario said as the two stepped into the lift a few minutes later. Aleena stared at him in horror.

"No!" she gasped. "Why?"

"We can't have that lying around! Are you insane? What is he going to think if one day he's poking around and finds a random lightsaber that doesn't belong to him or his master? What are you supposed to say when he asks whose it is?"

"I'll say I killed someone for it?"

"Mistress Tarlana!"

"Or not."

"Just give me the damn thing," Jamario snapped, reaching for her waist.

"Oh hell no!" Aleena shouted. "Keep your hands off of me! I'm keeping the damn thing and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Good god," Jamario said. "Will you please calm down? It's just a lightsaber."

"That's what you think," Aleena scowled.

The lift came to a halt before Jamario could answer. The two walked out, where a woman with long silver hair greeted them.

""Hello," she said. "My name is Elysia. You must be Master Tarlana."

"Mistress," Aleena corrected her. "Mistress Tarlana."

"I'm sorry," Elysia said. "I wasn't aware of the title change."

"Don't worry about it," Aleena said. "It happens all the time."

"Your name is Aleena, yes?"

"Yes."

"It's very nice to meet you finally. I hope you're comfortable in my apartment."

"I'm not stealing it from you, am I?" Aleena asked nervously.

"Oh no," Elysia said. "I'll be staying with you. And don't worry, there's enough room for the four of us. It is a penthouse after all."

"That's true," Aleena replied. "I'm kind of hesitant about this whole thing. The last thing I want is to be an inconvenience."

"Oh it's not a problem, trust me. I'm perfectly happy to cooperate with whatever the Jedi Council asks of me."

"I'm not."

Elysia laughed nervously and looked at Jamario.

"Well," Jamario said. "It's time to get ready for your guests. Let's get you unpacked, moved in and properly dressed."

"Alright," Aleena said, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a short chapter. When I read back the old version I discovered a couple of things that happened that I had totally forgotten about.

Anyway, sorry for taking so long. I had to give up my school laptop. I also graduated, went to my college orientation, got a boyfriend and a job. So many things to do, so little time.

So enjoy. And review!!

----

Chapter 5

Aleena was staring at her reflection in the full length mirror in the dressing room of one of the city's finest boutiques. Or so they said. Aleena could've sworn that when they said "finest clothing this side of Corellia," they meant classy, not trashy. Her outfit that she had put together to the best of her ability consisted of a black top that showed her stomach, a long skirt that was missing half the material and a cape that attatched itself to the straps of her top. She thought she looked like a tramp. But, she thought. I guess that's how bounty hunters dress...

"Aleena!" a sharp voice called. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes," Aleena sighed. "We can go as soon as I change out of this."

"Let me see first," Elysia said.

"Alright, fine." Aleena stepped out of the dressing room and tried her best not to blush. Jamario's mouth dropped open. Elysia smiled.

"You look great!" she exclaimed.

"Are you joking?" Jamario said. "She looks like a prostitute!"

"She looks like a bounty hunter," Elysia said proudly. "She'll do wonderfully."

"We can only hope..." Jamario muttered miserably.

---

Obi-Wan sat silently aboard his ship, face pressed against the wall of his quarters. He had been thinking a lot about this mission of his as the journey continued on. He didn't have a clue what his Master and him would be doing, let alone where they were going or who they were dealing with. All he knew was that he was staying with some female bounty hunter who was friendly with the Jedi Council. He wondered what she looked like. Never one to deny himself, he couldn't help but wonder how attractive she was. Hopefully she would be as good looking as Lady Celebare, or as good looking as the woman he'd met at the local bar a few weeks ago. Her name had been Aleena and she had been one of the single most beautiful women he had ever seen.

He sighed, pressing his face harder against the wall. He hadn't even tried to pursue her any further than conversation. Though he knew Jedi must not know regret, he couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if they had gone back to her apartment. Obi-Wan sighed, removing his face from the wall. He looked around, walked over to his bunk and lay down, his mind still on Aleena. He would probably never see her again though...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, I'm over my emo bullshit. Time to write some serious ficcage.

Chapter 6

As the trio made their way to the docking bay where they were set to meet their Jedi guests, Aleena couldn't help but wonder if the Council had it in for her. Though she had grown up directly under Mace Windu's guard, she never thought that one day he would become a member of the Council itself. He had watched her grow up with Mistress Keera and was always very strict with her; both of them were. It was no wonder that she had become a Knight at the young age of eighteen when two of the best Jedi she had ever known had taught her. Still, what kind of assignment was this anyway? Had the Council been smoking something? This was completely unheard of. Either way, she hoped against all hope that this Obi-Wan Kenobi was at least semi-attractive.

She sat up.

Obi-Wan?

Why is that name familiar? she thought, running her fingers over the material of her cloak. She seemed to recall a night a few weeks previous before she had left for Kaaleita.

---

_It was just after the news of her master's death had arrived at the Temple, and Aleena was so overwhelmed by the news that she had no choice but to head out for a drink. Upon her arrival at the tiny, seedy bar, she felt a pair of eyes on her immediately. Stripped of any Jedi uniform and clad only in black, she slammed her shields into place. No one was going to play games with her that night. She was not in the mood for a one-night stand, let alone conversation. She just wanted to mourn._

_A few drinks later, she still was not relaxed, and the bartender began to take pity on her. She had turned down several gentleman patrons, and looked deep-seated in sorrow. The bartender smiled at her weakly, sliding over another shot of rum. She nodded in return. Just as she had tossed back the shot and was about to leave, yet another young man took a seat next to her._

"_Hello," he said. Aleena looked up and inspected the intruder. The Padawan haircut gave him up immediately. Strange, she had thought, she had never seen this one before. "I'm Obi-Wan. How do you do?"_

"_You're rather presumptuous," Aleena drunkenly replied._

"_I'm afraid I don't take your meaning, Miss."_

"_I'm not here to pick up anyone, let alone a Jedi apprentice," she answered before climbing off the stool and storming off. Obi-Wan followed, curious. She led him out to the dark underworld of Coruscant and rolled her eyes when he appeared next to her as she was waiting for a taxi. "Didn't I tell you off already?"_

"_What is your name?" he asked._

"_None of your business."_

"_You seem a little drunk, Miss. Might I escort you home?"_

"_No."_

"_At least tell me your name."_

_Aleena turned to him, annoyed. "It's Aleena. I don't need an escort; I can find my way back on my own. Thank you and goodnight."_

_Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply, but before he could a taxi appeared and Aleena got in without another word. Before he could say "goodnight" the cab was gone._

--

Hmm… Aleena thought bleakly, massaging her temples. I wonder if it is the same Padawan?

"You said his name is Obi-Wan?" she asked Jamario. He nodded.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. His master is Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Why haven't I heard of these people before?" Aleena asked.

Jamario shrugged. "Probably for the same reason I'd never heard of you before this. Apparently the Jedi Order doesn't train all their apprentices on Coruscant. Not many Jedi know this, but clearly it happens. I had heard of your master, of course. She was very well-known. However, I had no idea she had had an apprentice. She was never at the Temple though, so you must've been why. Something happened to her about twenty years ago and she wasn't seen at the Temple often afterwards. Nobody knows for certain what went on though. Maybe you'd like to enlighten me?"

"Not a clue," Aleena said. "I just know I spent most of my life on Kaaleita and very little time at the Temple. When I was at the Temple I was always with Master Windu, Master Yoda or Mistress Keera. I've never really socialized with other Jedi."

"It's highly unheard of for such things to go on. If I didn't know better I'd say the Council was trying to protect you, though from what I'm not sure."

Aleena nodded, looking out the window. "By the way," she asked. "What is my name?"

"I'm afraid I don't take your meaning," Jamario said, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, do I have a fake name or am I keeping my name?"

Jamario furrowed his brow. "You know, I'm not sure. I suppose you could keep it since they've never heard of you, but it might be smarter to change it."

"What should I change it to?"

"That's up to you, I suppose. I'm surprised the Council didn't discuss this with you."

"You have too much faith in them," Aleena snapped sarcastically.

"Oh look, we're here!" Elysia announced as the speeder zoomed towards the docking bay. She set it down below in the parking area and the trio stepped out. Above them, a transport was landing and two Jedi were on their way out.

"Well, good luck, Aleena," Jamario said as he climbed back into the speeder, this time in the driver's seat.

"Where are you going?" Aleena demanded in horror.

"Well, it would be a bit obvious if I were to accompany you, so I'm going to sit this one out. See you later." He winked, closed the door and sped off. Elysia giggled.

"He's silly sometimes," she sighed.

"I cannot even believe he just did that!" Aleena exclaimed.

"I can," Elysia replied. "He's right—it would be a bit obvious."

Aleena was silent for a moment. "I suppose…"

"Come on," Elysia said, grabbing Aleena's arm, "We're going to be late. By the way, hike up your skirt a bit more."

"Why?" Aleena demanded. "Do I not look trashy enough?"

"Nope."

Aleena rolled her eyes and did as she was told. The two then walked up to the landing zone above them, arriving just in time to see two regal-looking Jedi walking down the ramp.

"Master," Obi-Wan said. "Do you see those two women?"

"Yes…" Qui-Gon replied offhandedly. "What about them?"

"Are they prostitutes?"

"No, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon chuckled. "The one with the darker hair is our hostess, and I'm not sure who the young lady with the silver hair is. She must be a friend or a servant."

"_That's_ her?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "She's the bounty hunter we're staying with?"

"Yes."

"She looks like a prostitute."

"I don't think she would appreciate you saying that, Padawan. Keep your judgments to yourself."

As the two Jedi approached Aleena and Elysia, Aleena's eyes widened. It was the same Obi-Wan. How could she use a fake name when she had already told him her real one? This would be tricky. She drew in a breath and looked at Elysia one last time before the Jedi were within earshot.

"Here's where the fun begins," she muttered. Elysia smiled.

"Indeed it is," she answered slyly.

"Welcome to Corellia," Aleena said, opening her arms. "It's an honor to have two Jedi as my guests."

"It's an honor for us to stay with you," Qui-Gon said. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Aleena turned to Obi-Wan and stuck out her hand. Her eyes met his and she noticed he was staring at her intensely. Mind shields in place, she was confident he couldn't sense the Force in her. The question was, how long would she be able to keep the game up?

"It's nice to meet you, Obi-Wan," Aleena said, as stoically as she possibly could, all the while looking him over. He was much more attractive in the light than in the dark of the bar.

"A pleasure, m'lady," Obi-Wan answered with a small smile, taking her hand and kissing it gently. He looked up at her and she swore he was giving her the most seductive look she had ever seen. Aleena tried not to shiver as she pulled her hand away.

"Right," she said. "Well, let's be off, shall we?"

"How rude of you not to introduce yourself, m'lady," Obi-Wan said.

"Now, now, Padawan," Qui-Gon chided, "You're being rude yourself. Though, he is right, m'lady."

"Oh, yes," Aleena said nervously. "My name. You know my name, of course, but I did not introduce myself properly."

Think of a name, any name. Think of one now. Come on, Aleena, you can do this. Just pick a name.

"And my name, of course, is very important. You will need to know it so you can address me properly."

Elysia's eyes widened and she stared at Aleena hard.

"So about that name?" Obi-Wan prompted. "Did you forget it or something?"

"Uhh…" Aleena stuttered. Suddenly it came to her. She would use her childhood nickname. Perfect! "It's Lita… Lita Gani."

"I see," said Qui-Gon with a smile. His eyes bore through Aleena and she knew now the only person who was being tricked was Obi-Wan.

"Are you related to the Jedi Keera Gani by chance?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Who?" Aleena asked. "I don't believe I've heard of her."

"Well, you know how common names can be, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "I'm surprised you've heard of her."

"Just a name I heard once. Recently deceased, is she not?"

Aleena froze before choking back a cough. She quickly covered it with a cough when she noticed Obi-Wan look up. "Sorry," she murmured. "I've been sick."

"Well," Qui-Gon said, noticing a subject change was sorely needed, "Let's get back to the apartment, shall we?"

"Yes," Aleena said with a stiff smile. "I'm freezing."

"I bet," Obi-Wan muttered as he walked past her. Aleena rolled her eyes, noticing his eyes moving up and down her scantily-clad body. It would be a miracle if he didn't seduce her first.

--

A/N: How 'bout them apples? Not bad for the first fic attempt in a few years. Review, s'il vous plait. Merci!


End file.
